


Reunion (Naruto X Sasuke)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, naruto - Freeform, naruto feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke reunite and can finally do what they always wanted to: To fuck.





	Reunion (Naruto X Sasuke)

Naruto Shippuden

Yaoi / NSFW

Naruto X Sasuke

This story can be categorized in the middle of Naruto Shippuden , where Sasuke is not in Konoha.

—

It was a peaceful day in Konoha , the birds were singing and the people were talking.

When Naruto got up it was afternoon already.

*Yawn*

“Daamnn , so late already? Why did I sleep so long?“

Naruto got out of his bed and went to the kitchen.

"Ooh , I remember… That mission I attended yesterday was exremely hard…“

Naruto ate his breakfast and was about to go to his bedroom to change clothes but…

*Tack tack tack* suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Oh? Who’s that? I thought most of my friends are still on missions?“ , Naruto thought to himself.

The fox boy went to the door , with his pyjama still on. He opened the door…

"Hello!Wait…eh…SASUKE?!“

Naruto was shocked when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Naruto…I want you…right now…“ , Sasuke said.

While Naruto was still prozessing what Sasuke just said, he felt Sasuke hugging him tightly.

"I came all the way here , just for you. I need you…“ , whispered Sasuke into Narutos ear and pressed his hard bulge against Naruto‘s dick.

Naruto‘s cock got stone hard withing second and responded by rubbing his dick against Sasuke’s.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back into his apartement. The two boys went kissing to Naruto’s bed.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and Sasuke got on his knees and pushed his face in Naruto’s crotch. The soft fabric of the pyjama made Sasuke’s face feel really warm as he rubbed his face on the boy’s cock.

Naruto then opened his pants stall and his hard dick popped out. Sasuke groaned at the musk his dick had to offer. He then got a good whiff of his balls and groaned as the musky scent filled his nostriles.

Sasuke gave his length a lick and smirked.

"You taste good ,Naruto.“ , he said. The fox boy let out a groan when Sasuke put the tip of his dick in his mouth. He began to suck the tip and then he put the whole thing into his mouth. Sasuke bopped his head up and down, salvia flows down the shaft.

Naruto groaned heavily as he brushed his hand through Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke suddenly stopped the sucking and said "Fuck Naruto , I can smell your feet from here already.“.

Naruto smirked and responded: "I bet you want to get a closer whiff.“

"Fuck yeah…“ , Sasuke groaned.

Naruto then put his right foot right to Sasuke’s face. Sasuke moaned and began sniffing the bare foot. He sniffed along his sole and rubbed his nose on his pads. Then he stuck his nose between Naruto’s toes and inhaled deeply. "Fuck yeeaaahhh….“ , Sasuke moaned loudly.

Naruto smirked and grabbed his nose with his toes. Sasuke groaned and continued to take big whiffs of Naruto’s musky toes.

"Now both!“ , Naruto said smirking and put both of his bare feet in Sasuke’s face. "Oh my god , fuck yes!“ , Sasuke moaned and stuck his hand into his own pants to jack off. He continued to sniff every part of Naruto’s feet.

“I’ve always wanted to smell your feet Naruto!“ , Sasuke panted while running his nose along his pads.

"Oh , I can tell!“ , Naruto grinned.

Sasuke stuck his nose between all of Naruto’s toes and inhaled deeply.

"But what about licking them?“ , Naruto asked him smirking.

Sasuke didn’t respond and just stuck his tounge out and pressed it into the musky soles.

"Fuuuckkk your feet taste so good.“ , Sasuke groaned as his tounge touched the sweaty soles. He then licked his soles while still taking whiffs of his toes. Finally he started to suck on every single toe ,sucking all the delicious sweat off.

Sasuke was rock hard and so was Naruto.

"Fuck that was an amazing foot worship…“ , Naruto said as he put his feet back to the ground.

"Oh fuck yeah…“ , Sasuke responded.

Without saying anything both boys started to strip off their clothes, exposing their well trained bodies to each other.

"Naruto I want your cock so bad…“ , Sasuke groaned as he got on the bed and pointed his ass to the fox boy.

Naruto smirked and spitted on Sasuke’s butthole. Sasuke groaned and got ready. Naruto gave his ass cheeks a slap and finally pushed his big shaft into his ass.

"Oh my god , Naruto your cock is so big…it feels so good inside me…“ , Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Ugh…fuuuckkkk….your ass is tight…“ , Naruto moaned.

"I love how your cock rubs my ass from the inside…!“ , Sasuke panted.

The boys continued the fucking for 10 minutes.

"Fuck! I think I’m about to cum!“ , Naruto groaned fucking Sasuke‘s tight asshole roughly. "Fuck Naruto me too!“ , Sasuke panted.

Naruto groaned "Fuuuuckkk!!! Yeeeeees….“ , as he came into Sasuke’s ass , filling it up with a big load of his cum. Sasuke also groaned loudly as the hot cum filled his insides.

"Aaahhh…!”, both boys groaned.

They then started kissing eachother and layed in the bed.

“We need to do that again one day, Sasuke…“ was the last thing Naruto said before he fell asleep.

—

When Naruto woke up again he smirked and looked to the side to see Sasuke but he wasn’t there.

Instead , there was a note that said

"Yes , we will , Naruto.”

Naruto’s cock got hard again as he read the note. He was never so happy.

 

The End


End file.
